Pelangi
by Ay
Summary: Pelangi itu indah, Sakura…  Percayalah…  Lebih indah dari darah.  Lebih manis dari erangan kesakitan.  Lebih nikmat dari candu ketakutan.  Karena itu, kau adalah pelangiku..  AU/SasuSaku inside/Untuk suami saya tecinta mysticahime-saiga...


**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pelangi©aya-na rifa'i**

**.**

**Didedikasikan untuk suami saya tercinta ****mysticahime-saiga.**

**Darling… It's to all things that you give for me.**

**Hv a nice death… DX**

**.**

**Pelangi itu indah, Sakura…**

**Percayalah…**

**Lebih indah dari darah…**

**Lebih manis dari erangan kesakitan…**

**Lebih nikmat dari candu ketakutan…**

**Karena itu, kau adalah pelangiku…**

**Terimakasih untuk hati yang dilupakan…**

**.**

**Paris, 2010.**

Hari ini hujan masih turun dengan derasnya di Paris. Seorang wanita berambut merah muda mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk di kepalanya. Ia berjalan ke sisi jendela kamarnya, mengamati rinai hujan yang jatuh dengan cepatnya ke bumi.

_Zressshh…_

Suara itu mengingatkannya akan alunan darah segar yang mengalir dari nadi seseorang yang ia putuskan tempo hari. Mengalun indah bagai alunan _music jazz_ yang sering diputar Sasuke di kamar mereka. Dulu… Lama sebelum ia menjadi seperti sekarang.

Ah? Sasuke…

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Mencoba mengingat-ingat sosok Sasuke yang telah menghilang dari kehidupannya. Tubuh tegapnya yang pernah memeluknya dengan erat. Rambut hitam kebiruan yang sering menggelitik hidungnya di kala ia memeluk pria itu dari belakang. Harum tubuhnya saat mengikat cinta bersama di atas tempat tidur yang kini hanya dihuninya seorang diri.

Dia yang kini memilih meninggalkannya. Pergi sendiri, tak mengajaknya…

Ke alam lain yang ia tahu tak mungkin bisa dijangkaunya.

"Kau di mana, Sasuke-kun?"

.

.

**Paris, 1931**

Seorang wanita dengan paras rupawan memeluk seorang pria dengan tubuh tegap bagai seorang atlit beladiri. Wanita itu menyesap dalam-daam aroma memabukkan yang menguar dari tubuh pria itu. Ia dekap dengan erat tubuh tegap itu, seolah tak ingin kehilangan sedikit pun bagian tubuh pria itu.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya pria itu.

Wanita yang diketahui bernama Sakura itu merenggangkan pelukannya, membuat si pria kini berbalik menghadapnya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin memelukmu, apa tak boleh?" Tanya Sakura pada pria itu.

"Bagaimana kalau _Monsieur_ Naruto melihat kita?" Tanya pria itu lagi. Ia tatap dalam-dalam mata emerald milik Sakura. Mencoba menggali kejujuran dari si pemilik emerald.

"Aku hanya milikmu, Sasuke-kun," Sakura berbisik di telinga pria itu.

Pria itu tesenyum, hanya senyum tipis, tak lebih. Ia tahu, wanitanya jujur dan tak pernah mendustainya.

"Terimakasih, pelangiku."

.

_Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau menyukai pelangi?_

_Karena kau seperti pelangi…_

_Kenapa aku?_

_Pelangi itu indah… Berwarna… Menceriakan kedinginan yang suram akan hujan…_

_Jika kau disuruh memilih, dari ketujuh warnanya, kau pilih apa Sasuke-kun?_

_Aku pilih merah dan putih…_

_Putih? Memangnya ada warna itu?_

_Entahlah…_

_Lalu kenapa kau pilih warna itu?_

_Karena dengan merah dan putih aku mendapatkan warna merah muda, karena kau… pelangiku_

_._

"Lepaskan dia, Naruto!" Sakura berteriak parau. Tangannya meronta-ronta dari pegangan kasar beberapa orang suruhan Naruto, suaminya.

"DIAM KAU!" Naruto membentak Sakura yang masih berusaha melepaskan diri, "Menjalin hubungan dengan bodyguard-mu di belakangku!"

_Plakkk…_

Tamparan itu mengenai wajah mulus Sakura, menyisakan jejak merah bekas jari-jari Naruto di sana.

"Tampar aku, Naruto. TAMPAR AKU!" tantang Sakura pada Naruto, "tapi lepaskan Sasuke-kun…" mohonnya pada Naruto.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Bahkan di saat seperti ini pun, Sakura masih memohon demi Sasuke, pria tak tahu diri yang menjalin hubungan dengan istrinya. Istrinya lebih memilih pria itu dibanding dirinya.

Naruto menghela nafasnya, "baik. Kita lihat apa yang akan dipilihnya."

Naruto berjalan menuju tempat Sasuke yang kini kehilangan setengah kesadarannya akibat siksaan orang-orang suruhan Naruto.

"Kau, Uchiha Sasuke, apa kau mencintai istriku?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn," hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"JAWAB AKU BAJINGAN!" teriak Naruto di depan wajah Sasuke sambil mencengkram erat kerah baju Sasuke yang warnanya sudah bercampur dengan darahnya.

"Tch…" Sasuke hanya mendengus sebelum menjawab, "Aku mencintai Sakura Haruno, bukan istrimu."

Naruto tertawa. Tawa kesakitan, keperihan, dan kepedihan. Ia dikhianati istri dan orang kepercayaannya sendiri.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, lihat pedang ini!" Naruto mengacungkan sebuah pedang panjang berkilat ke wajah Sasuke. "Pilihlah, darah siapa yang kau ingini menghiasi pedang ini? Darah kotormu? Atau darah Sakura-ku?"

Sasuke tersenyum. Ia tahu saat ini pasti akan datang… Saat dimana ia harus memilih, antara hidupnya atau hidup Sakura-nya? Ia tahu sejak lama, sejak ia memutuskan untuk mencintai wanita itu.

"Bunuh aku…"

Dua kata yang terucap dari mulut Sasuke itu sanggup membunuh hati Sakura.

_Srettt…_ Tebasan pedang di dada Sasuke itu mengalun begitu indah menembus kesunyian malam. Tak ada erang kesakitan atau penyesalan. Yang ada hanya ratapan kesedihan dari sang dewi malam, mengumandangkan lagu sedih… Aroma anyir darah mulai tercium di sela-sela udara kotor ruangan itu.

"Tidakk! Kumohon, hentikan, Naruto!" mohon Sakura.

_Srettt…_ Tebasan pedang itu kini mendarat di pipi Sasuke. Darahnya keluar dengan deras, membuat wajah tampan itu kini terkoyak oleh tebasan iblis. Aliran darah dari luka itu mulai membentuk genangan darah di lantai tempat mereka berpijak.

"Untuk wajah yang telah merebut perhatian istriku…"

Srett… Tebasan yang kini memutuskan jemari Sasuke mengalun dengan indah diiringi tawa hambar Naruto.

_Pluk…_ Kelima jari Sasuke terjatuh di lantai pualam yang dingin. Menjadi saksi bisu kematian yang sebentar lagi akan menjemput tuannya.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura menatap Sasuke sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto ,"ku mohon Naruto, hentikan ini semua!"

"Untuk jari-jari yang telah menyentuh kehormatan istri tercintaku…"

Srett… Srett... Srett… Naruto secara perlahan mengukir huruf O di bibir Sasuke dengan pedang yang kini telah terhiasi darah segar Sasuke.

"Untuk semua rayuanmu yang mengikat hati istriku…"

Srettt… Akhir dari segalanya… Mata pedang itu menembus perut Sasuke…

Zrasshhh… Tarikan terakhir yang membuat Sakura tahu, Sasukenya… Mati…

"Untuk kematian yang akan menjemputmu…"

"TIDAKKK!" Sakura melepaskan tangannya yang masih dipegangi orang-orang suruhan Naruto. Ia berlari menuju tempat Sasuke di ujung ruangan itu. Memeluk tubuh yang kini telah basah dengan darah. Warna merah… Semerah hati yang ia berikan seluruhnya bagi tubuh pria yang terbujur di dekapannya.

"_Tinggalkan mereka!"_

"Sasuke-kun, ku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku," bisik Sakura parau di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke tersnyum, di sela-sela tarikan nafas terakhirnya ia berucap, "jangan menangis pelangiku… Ingatlah Sakura, pelangi lebih indah dari darah… Lebih manis dari erangan kesakitan… Lebih nikmat dari candu ketakutan… Karena itu, kau adalah pelangiku… Jangan menangis demi aku. Karena hatiku akan terus mengingatmu… Hanya kau, dan aku…"

Sasuke pun menutup matanya.

.

.

**Paris, 2010.**

"Hey, Sasuke! Kau tahu, di kota ini sedang marak pembunuhan misterius!"

"Hn?" Pria yang bernama Sasuke itu hanya menarik alis kanannya sebagai tanggapan atas pernyataan sahabatnya. Ia hentikan sejenak kegiatan membacanya.

"Iya. Gossip yang beredar, pembunuh itu vampire!" Naruto, pria yang tadi memberikan kabar itu sedikit bergidik sebelum melanjutkan ,"Kabarnya sih vampire itu berwujud wanita yang sangat cantik berambut merah muda!"

"Justru makhluk seperti itu kan yang kita cari," komentar Sasuke singkat. Ia kembali menekuni buku yang dibacanya.

"Yah… Tapi kabarnya vampire ini sangat kuat loh. Tapi aku benar-benar penasaran, bagaimana ya wajahnya? Habis katanya cantik sekali sih. Hehehe…" gurau Naruto dengan cengiran biasanya.

"Vampire tetaplah vampire…" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tegas, "…harus dimusnahkan."

.

.

"Tch! Lagi-lagi hujan!" maki Sakura pada cuaca yang sangat dibencinya.

Ia terburu-buru mencari tempat berteduh. Tepian toko menjadi sasaran utamanya.

Brukkk…

"Ah, maaf,_ Mademoiselle_!" gumam Naruto saat menyadari dirinya menabrak seorang gadis yang ingin berteduh di tepian toko, sama seperti dirinya.

"Tak apa…" mata Sakura membulat dengan sempurna saat melihat wajah orang yang ditabraknya, tanpa sadar mulutnya begumam, "…Naruto."

"Eh? Kau mengenalku?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura tahu ini mustahil. Pria di hadapannya tak mungkin Naruto yang ia maksud. Naruto sudah meninggal puluhan tahun yang lalu… Kalau begitu, pria ini…

"Ah, _Je suis désolé_," ucap Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya, "sepertinya saya hanya salah mengenali Anda, _Monsieur_," sambungnya.

"Ah… Hehehe… Tidak apa-apa. Umm… Kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama Anda?" tanya Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Sakura… Haruno Sakura," ucap Sakura sambil menerima jabat tangan Naruto.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

Sakura kembali membelalakkan matanya.

"Hei, Naruto! Kau sedang apa di sini?" panggil seseorang di belakang Sakura.

Suara ini…

Sakura membalikkan badannya dan kedua emeraldnya kembali membulat sempurna saat melihat siapa yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

Mata onyx itu, rambut raven itu… Wajah itu… Sakura tahu ini tak mungkin… Tapi ia tahu… Pria ini… Sasuke-kun.

"Hei, Sasuke. Kenalkan, ini Sakura!" seru Naruto pada Sasuke.

Onyx bertemu emerald…

_Sasuke-kun…_

.

.

"Bunuh aku Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura tersnyum. Ia tatap dalam-dalam onyx Sasuke, mencoba meyakinkan pria itu untuk membunuhnya.

"Pasti ada cara lain," balas Sasuke.

"Tak ada Sasuke-kun. Bunuh aku sebelum aku yang membunuhmu," pinta Sakura. Ia tarik kerah kemeja Sasuke, menarik pria itu mendekat padanya. "Tatap aku Sasuke-kun…" Sakura tersenyum, "… apa masih ada hatimu untukku?"

Diam… Hening… Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Aku tahu… Kau telah melupakanku," Sakura mengelus pipi Sasuke dengan jemarinya, mencoba mengingat kembali _memoir _pilu kisah cinta mereka, "Tapi aku tak pernah melupakanmu, Sasuke-kun. Tak pernah sedikit pun…"

_Teng… Teng… Teng…_

"Demi Tuhan, Sasuke! Bunuh Sakura sebelum waktunya terlambat! Waktu kita tinggal limabelas menit lagi!" seru Naruto frustasi.

Sakura melirik ke arah Naruto. "Dia benar, Sasuke. Bunuh aku…"

Sakura memaksa tangan Sasuke yang memegang pistol berisi peluru perak itu menyentuh dadanya, tepat di jantungnya.

"Aku yakin, ada cara lain Sakura!" Sasuke berusaha menarik kembali pistol yang kini berada tepat di dada Sakura.

"Tak ada cara lain, Sasuke-kun. Bunuh aku sebelum aku berubah wujud," pinta Sakura memelas.

"Setidaknya, izinkan aku kembali mencintaimu seperti katamu dulu!" pekik Sasuke kehilangan kendalinya.

Sakura mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sasuke, semakin merapat. Perlahan, ia kecup bibir Sasuke. Hanya kecupan singkat, ucapan selamat tinggal untuk cintanya…

"Terimakasih untuk hati yang terlupakan… Izinkan aku tetap menjadi pelangimu, Sasuke-kun," Sakura tersenyum sebelum menarik paksa pelatuk pistol Sasuke.

DORRR…

**Pelangi itu indah, Sakura…**

**Percayalah…**

**Lebih indah dari darah…**

**Lebih manis dari erangan kesakitan…**

**Lebih nikmat dari candu ketakutan…**

**Karena itu, kau adalah pelangiku…**

"Kau tetap pelangi-ku Sakura…"

**OWARI**

**

* * *

**

**Catatan Ay:**

Sakura itu bukan vampire, silahkan tentuan sendiri apa sebenarnya Sakura. Hehe.. #Digampar**  
**

Ai~~~*meluk erat*

suamiku... hiksss... maapkan lah istrimu yang berani mempublish fic abal ini untukmu...:((

Untuk suamiku tercinta **mysticahime-saiga, **yang menemani hari-hari rapuhku... *hug*

**Aya^^12092010**


End file.
